battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
KillerHurtz
KillerHurtz was a British competitor in the first six BattleBots competitions. Its weapon was a sharp pneumatically-powered rack-and-pinion axe. KillerHurtz was one of very few robots to use car-style steering, but made up for the wide turns with its high speed. This combined with its arrow-shaped front allowed it to ram as an effective secondary weapon. Another unique feature to KillerHurtz was its chassis, made entirely of lexan. The sheets of lexan were chemically welded together, making for a more structurally sound design than one held together with bolts. KillerHurtz performed respectably in BattleBots, finishing in the semifinals in Season 1.0, and as runner-ups in Long Beach, where it also received the Best Driver Award. KillerHurtz also competed in Robot Wars, but did not achieve much success back in Britain due to it never making it past the heats. John found that KillerHurtz was 20kg under the weight limit for BattleBots, allowing John to use different axe heads and heavier counterweights for the axe. To avoid transporting KillerHurtz' axe through customs, John Reid buried it in the Nevada desert after each BattleBots competition, then retrieved it when he returned to the US the following year. Reid buried the axe after competing in Season 4.0, but since KillerHurtz did not compete in Season 5.0 it is unknown if the axe was retrieved. Team Hurtz did try to compete in Season 5.0 with a new machine named beta, but failed to. Team Hurtz later competed in Robot Wars ''and ''Roaming Robots with TerrorHurtz which was incredibly successful, reaching the Grand Final of Series 6 and becoming Champion in the 2004 and 2009 UK Championships. KillerHurtz entered the first Robot Wars World Championships, representing the Czech Republic due to team member Dominic Parkinson being half-Czech. Robot History Long Beach 1999 The captain mistakenly left KillerHurtz' pneumatic ram back in England, leaving the robot with no weapon but a ramming spike. After receiving a first-round bye, KillerHurtz eventually fought Punjar, where it won by crowd vote. KillerHurtz then fought Nightmare and KillerHurtz won by crowd vote. After winning a surprising KO against Vlad the Impaler, it was now pitted up against BioHazard. KillerHurtz lost by KO and fell into the loser's bracket. After beating Rhino by KO, KillerHurtz was now in the gigabot finals and fought BioHazard again. This match was better as it ended in a judge's decision, but lost again and was declared the runner-up of the first BattleBots competition. For unknown reasons, KillerHurtz didn't participate the gigabot rumble at the end of the tournament. Las Vegas 1999 After receiving another first-round bye, KillerHurtz, with its new axe, was pitted up against Team Malicious' Malicious Mischief. Malicious Mischief only got one hit on KillerHurtz and KillerHurtz mostly kept slamming into Malicious Mischief until time ran out. KillerHurtz won on a 7-2 judge's decision and was now in the quarterfinals, where it was pitted up against Punjar again. KillerHurtz drove straight at Punjar and fired its axe, but it bounced off Punjar's wedge and send cereening away. Punjar attempted to get underneath KillerHurtz and push it, but KillerHurtz drove out of the way before being slammed against the arena wall. There, it managed to axe Punjar, but failed to cause any damage. Punjar managed to stay on top of the fight, pushing KillerHurtz around into walls and hazards, occasionally flipping it up. The fight went to the judges, who ruled 9-0 in favor of Punjar, eliminating KillerHurtz from the tournament. KillerHurtz wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament, but lost to fallen Champions BioHazard. Season 1.0 KillerHurtz's first match of the season was against Knome II. KillerHurtz charged straight at Knome II and decapitated the head on top of Knome II. KillerHurtz then destroyed the top frame of Knome II and charges at Knome II, but ends up stuck against the pulverizer due to a likely speed controller crash. Both robots were immobile, but Knome II was eliminated because of the damage caused by KillerHurtz. This KO put KillerHurtz in the round of 16, where it met Monster. KillerHurtz manged to get its axe on Monster, where it broke one of Monster's drive chains. However, the processor on KillerHurtz failed and was only going forward. Despite this, Monster got stuck on the spikestrip and KillerHurtz got one more blow on top of Monster before it was counted out. KillerHurtz won by another knockout and was once again in the quaterfinals, where it met the destructive Mauler. Before the match began, KillerHurtz was upgraded with a rear lexan wedge. KillerHurtz was also fitted one of Team Delta's R/C switches so that the team could reset the processor of the speed controller interface remotely. The match started and Mauler spun up to full speed. KillerHurtz charged Mauler and was hit with the full force of its spinning maces. After a few more clashes, KillerHurtz attempted to back into Mauler to try to slow its weapon down. However it was of little effect because a piece of KillerHurtz' lexan was easily ripped off by Mauler. KillerHurtz then attempted to attack Mauler with its pickaxe, but Mauler easily ripped it off and launched it across the arena. KillerHurtz bumped Mauler one last time, and the impact sent Mauler into the killsaws and caused Mauler's radio receiver to become disconnected and all of its systems to stop. KillerHurtz hit Mauler again, but it was unnecessary because Mauler was knocked out. Mauler was counted out, causing one of the largest upsets in BattleBots history. KillerHurtz won by a surprising KO and was now in the semi-finals, where it fought Voltarc. KillerHurtz immediately charged across the arena but impaled itself on Voltarc's lifting arm. It could not do anything to retaliate, as its axe was destroyed in its previous bout against Mauler. KillerHurtz was then let free and rammed Voltarc before accidentally driving itself into the killsaws, leaving 2 thin cuts on its front right lexan panel and preventing KillerHurtz from driving properly as the lexan panel was pulled down. Both robots charged across the arena, before KillerHurtz bumped into Voltarc and backed off. No damage was done to either robot for a while, as both of them were positioning for an attack. KillerHurtz then drove into the spike strip and lost its top-mounted union jack. It then drove over the killsaws, further damaging it. KillerHurtz continued driving over killsaws, out of control before Voltarc got underneath and activated its lifting arm. KillerHurtz was lifted onto the killsaws, cutting into the electronics. KillerHurtz was unable to do anything and came out of the fight heavily damaged. Voltarc won on a 8-1 judge's decision and KillerHurtz was eliminated. KillerHurtz was repaired in time for the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, KillerHurtz charged straight at Punjar and was flipped immediately against the corner of the arena. KillerHurtz couldn't self-right and was left there for the entire rumble. Season 2.0 After receiving a first round bye, KillerHurtz was scheduled to fight Lug Nutz, but Lug Nutz had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. This win put KillerHurtz in the round of 16, where it met GoldDigger. For the entire fight, KillerHurtz was unable to use its axe, as the team forgot to plug in the pneumatic line and spent much of the fight driving uncontrollably due to a computer crash.. KillerHurtz drove straight at GoldDigger, taking a hit from GoldDigger's pickaxe and pushing it into the killsaws. GoldDigger escaped, but KillerHurtz reversed and slammed into it, sending it backwards. GoldDigger begain spinning again, hitting KillerHurtz with the pickaxe, but was driven into the killsaws again. KillerHurtz reversed to set up another slam, but drove straight into the spikestrip, which seemed to affect its mobility. GoldDigger continued to hit it with the pickaxe until time ran out. The judges ruled 38-7 in favor of GoldDigger, eliminating KillerHurtz. KillerHurtz also competed in the heavyweight rumble, but failed to cause an impact on the fight and was immobilized. Season 3.0 Due to it's seeding, KillerHurtz was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced Center Punch. KillerHurtz won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Omega-13. It drove towards Omega-13 very quickly, pushing it into the killsaws and hitting it with its axe, which got stuck in Omega-13. Using this advantage, KillerHurtz dragged Omega-13 into the killsaws before the match was halted to separate the bots. This took several minutes using hammers and crowbars, and during this effort, the chain slipped off the pinion, which prevented the axe from returning to its original position. KillerHurtz then it relied on continuously driving Omega-13 into the killsaws and chasing it around the BattleBox. KillerHurtz won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced HexaDecimator. KillerHurtz drove around HexaDecimator but was immediately flipped over. It eventually self righted, but was flipped again. After self righting for a second time, KillerKurtz hits HexaDecimator with the axe and dragged it into the killsaws. KillerHurtz and HexaDecimator eventually had to be separated. After the match resumed, KillerHurtz managed to get in a few blows with the axe and pushed HexaDecimator into the killsaws again, but was flipped once more. It self righted once again but was very quickly flipped over again and again and seemed to be unable to self right. The battle went to the judges, who ruled in favor of HexaDecimator, 32-13. KillerHurtz wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. KillerHurtz immediately drives straight at Nightmare and then starts to attack Omega-13 with it's axe, but misses. KillerHurtz moves to the center of the BattleBox and charges into the rear of Little Sister. KillerHurtz started pushing Tazbot toward a big pile up of heavyweight and KillerHurtz backs up. KillerHurtz charges into frenZy and drives to the center of the BattleBox. KillerHurtz then started pushing Voltronic under Nightmare and backs away shortly after. KillerHurtz charges into Nightmare and pushes it next to Voltronic. As KillerHurtz was fighting Voltronic, HexaDecimator got it's flipping arm under KillerHurtz and flips it onto it's back. KillerHurtz couldn't self-right and was left near the corner of the arena for the rest of the rumble. In the end, HexaDecimator was declared the winner of the heavyweight royal rumble and KillerHurtz lost overall. Season 4.0 In it's first fight, KillerHurtz met a fellow UK robot in Little Sister. It was fitted with side skirts in this fight to protect it from Little Sister's flipper. It attacked head on and attempted to attack with the axe, but missed, allowing Little Sister to flip it over. It self righted, but was flipped again and pushed into the screws. It got away and came back on the attack on Little Sister, which had already been immobilized due to a fried Vantec speed controller. KillerHurtz continued to axe Little Sister as it was counted out, meaning KillerHurtz went through to the round of 16 and went up against Surgeon General. For this fight, KillerHurtz was fitted with pieces of metal at the front, assumedly to defend itself from the flywheel of Surgeon General. It worked well at first, allowing KillerHurtz to slam Surgeon General head on and momentarily stop the flywheel. KillerHurtz ended up right next to Surgeon General, which, after spinning the flywheel up to speed again, came around one of the unprotected sides of KillerHurtz and delivered a devastating blow, almost ripping it clean off and puncturing KillerHurtz's Co2 canister. Surgeon General attacked the vulnerable KillerHurtz once again, this time on the other side, damaging the armor and ripping a wheel out. KillerHurtz was counted out and was eliminated from the tournament. Because KillerHurtz suffered so much damage from Surgeon General, KillerHurtz couldn't participate the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 12 * Losses: 7 Series Record Long Beach: Runners-Up Las Vegas: Quarterfinals Season 1.0: Semi-finals Season 2.0: Round of 16 Season 3.0: Quarterfinals Season 4.0: Round of 16 Season 5.0: Withdrew with beta Mark Beiro Introductions "From Oxford and Oxon in the United Kingdom, weighing in at 196½ pounds with a number 2 ranking and from the creative mind of John Reid & Dominic Parkinson. Introducing KILLERHURTZ!" "From Oxford, England at 205 pounds of head splitting, cherry tree chopping, axe wielding power. KILLERHURTZ!" "The prime minister of pain, the king of carnage by his satanic majesty's request. Here is KILLERHURTZ!" "Leaving other bots hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way of KILLERHURTZ!" "He's vicious, he's malicious and he finds other bots delicious. This is KILLERHURTZ!" "It rips you apart and laughs when your blood spurts. You don't stand a chance against KILLERHURTZ!" "You'll be knock off your perch and left in the lurch when this bot performs your body cavity search. Grab your ankles for KILLERHURTZ!" "He shot a man in Reno, bludgeoned a cashier in Portworth and violated a Guinea file in Spotan. Introducing KILLERHURTZ!" Trivia *Killerhurtz is BattleBots' most experienced British competitor. *Little Sister and KillerHurtz are the only UK robots to fight one on one in the entirety of BattleBots run. **KillerHurtz's UK successor TerrorHurtz beat Bigger Brother during Series 6 of Robot Wars semi-finals. *KillerHurtz is the only UK robot to feature a Slam Cam. **At Robot Wars, it was one of just two competitors (the other being a robot called 'Facet that was in Series 3) out of five hundred and thirty one robots that appeared throughout the seven Main series and two series of Extreme to feature a on board camera. Merchandise Any appearances by KillerHurtz in merchandise are listed below: *KillerHurtz/Grip N' Grappler *KillerHurtz/RC Custom Series *KillerHurtz/Pocketbot *KillerHurtz/Bump N' Bash Bots Killerhurtz stats 1.0.jpg|KillerHurtz's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Killerhurtz stats 2.0.jpg|KillerHurtz's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. KillerHurtz_stats_3.0.jpg|KillerHurtz's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Killerhurtz (series 3).JPG|KillerHurtz as it appeared in Robot Wars Series 3 Category:British Robots